roses and butterflies
by smilez014
Summary: sorta AU. Massie Block and Derrick Harrington were two strangers brought together by fate. Two different colored threads that weave together perfectly. At BOCD; lives are tampered with, hearts are broken, and love never lasts. -massington. For Ericka.
1. He, She, They

**A/N: for the ****always ****awesome: ERICKA! Who is completely mental and outrageously amazing! She's one of my very –VERY- best friend.**

**Anyway, I plan on completing this before Ericka's fourteenth (gosh, she's OLD) birthday on April 30****th****, so expect LOTS of updates. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Clique, the characters, or brand names. Etc.. but I DO own the plot.**

**This is based off a ****TRUE**** story. Just a little revised to make more glamorous, more fabulous, more interesting, and more **_**clique**_**.**

**Enjoy (:**

_**roses and butterflies**_  
_by smilez014_

-:-

The first day of school is always the worst, the scariest. Yet, the day everyone looks forward to. The halls of Briarwood Octavian Country Day, or BOCD, quickly started to fill up. The sounds of student's voices echoed in the ears of Massie Block. She peeked at her Tiffany watch for the nine billionth time. Today was the first day of eighth grade for the thirteen year old.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a familiar voice shouted. Massie turned to see Alicia Rivera walking towards her. Her dark raven hair was springing along with every step she took. She was in all Ralph Lauren; dress shirt, tights, and coat.

"You're late," Massie glared at her.

"Sorry." Alicia said and pulled out a tube of MAC lip gloss from her Gucci bag/ she unscrewed the gold cap and spread the silver glitter gloss all over her full pouty lips.

"Well, my homeroom is 203." Massie said to her best friend. "What about you?"

Alicia screwed her lip gloss wand back in its tube. "202."

"Just great," Massie sighed, "All my classmates suck."

Alicia rolled her almond shape eyes. She was so beautiful and exotic. While Massie was as entertaining as a bag of peanuts, Alicia was trail mix.

"It's the first back at school," Alicia said, "You might as well enjoy it."

"I hate school," Massie whined and twirled a ling strand of her brown hair.

The bell rang, and everyone stopped their conversations. A moment of silence filled the hall, and then everyone quickly ran off to class.

-:-

"Hello everyone, I'll be your homeroom and first period teacher this school year." The woman by the white board introduced, "I'm Mrs. Parker."

All the students stared at her.

"Anyway, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Massie rolled her amber eyes. Really? This was the eighth grade not kindergarten.

"So, why don't we start with you?" Mrs. Parker pointed to a blonde haired girl in the front row.

"Okay," The blonde nodded and stood up. She was in white skinny jeans and a turquoise top. Her hair fell like a curtain behind her back. It was dead and flat, shiny but lifeless.

"I'm Claire Lyons." She said then let out a nervous giggle. "I'm thirteen." Giggle. "And I like music and my friends." Giggle, giggle came out of her Smacker's lip glossed mouth.

"Thank you," Mrs. Parker nodded and lightly applauded with her boney red polished hands. "Next."

No one moved from their seat.

Mrs. Parker sighed, "Fine, uh… you over there." She pointed to a red head three spaces away from Massie. Her long red hair was down and slick. She had no makeup on her face and she was pretty much bland. But her emerald eyes were something. Something about them made you want to keep staring.

"I'm Dylan Marvil," she introduced. "I like playing guitar and being with my awesome friends."

She quickly sat down. Massie eyed her; Dylan was in a pair of Sevens and a large Juicy Couture sweat shirt. The color of her jacket matched her eyes perfectly. Mrs. Parker applauded again and called up four more people to introduce themselves. They were all extraordinarily boring, saying things I like, "I love Justin Bieber" then mispronouncing his last name. And saying "I love the Twilight Saga," when they never even read the actual book.

They were boring. They were stereotypical. Massie didn't like them.

"Next," Mrs. Parker said and looked around the room to see if anyone would volunteer. At first, no one did and then a blond haired boy stood up from the back. He walked over to the front of the classroom. All eyes were on him, anxious to hear him speak. The dead room was suddenly brought to life.

"I'm Derrick," he said. "I guess I pretty much love soccer and movies and surprisingly, a little bit of reading." He chuckled to himself, suddenly, all the girls in the room were giggling along with him.

"Well, I really can't wait for this year." Derrick shrugged his shoulders then stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "So, get to know me and I'm pretty sure we'll get along."

He smiled his adorable smile one more time then headed back to his desk. Massie watched him move to the desk two people behind her. Everyone started applauding. All the guys gave Derrick a round of high-gives and all the girls suddenly turned back to smile at him. He had the aura that made everyone love him. If there were two kinds of people in the world, then everyone would be the audience because Derrick was definitely a performer.

"And the lovely lady in the purple shirt." Mrs. Parker said, once the applause died down.

Massie actually need to check if that was her in the purple shirt. It was, but technically it was royal purple.

Massie got up and said, "I'm Massie Block. I like reading, movies, and Facebook. Oh and texting." She said quickly then left to her seat. She could hear the enthusiasm level die down, but people were still clapping politely.

-:-

The rest of the day went by slowly and boringly. Everyone seemed to fawn over Derrick. It was almost pathetic. It was only the first day of school and _already_ Derrick had a paparazzi. As Massie flipped through the 200th page of her book, she declared that today would be the first day of a really, really long school year. It was so boring. In all her classes, all Massie did was sit on an empty desk in the corner and read. On the first day, Massie could already be labeled anti-social. Everyone was already pairing up or forming groups while Massie stayed back and read. She wasn't like everybody else, she was different.

**--**

**This is AU. :)**

**I know, it's short. :O but that may change.**

**Yes Ericka, this is the Jonathan story. Just a little different to make it more fabulous and amazing. And don't worry, I took the lanky-awkward-annoying-Jonathan and twisted and perfected him to be someone worth fan!girling over.**

**It's a twist of **_**the popular and the nerds**_** and **_**teen hearts**_** all in its own original plot. :D**

**Random fact: the only time it's pretty on this island, that I live on, is when it's April throughout summer because the flame trees blooming are beautiful :)**

**AND: I actually get sad when fictitious couples break up. I'm lame.**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	2. Socialite

**a/n: okay so yay! An update :) (don't worry regular updates for my other stories will continue next Monday)**

**gossip girl moment: so this is a true story soo, the real people are M and N (females) and J and E (male) don't ask why I'm doing this… but Ericka found this to be very amusing well, till J got irritating :D and most of the author's notes IN the story are mainly for Ericka. So readers just skip them kay?**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) enjoy!**

**--**

Room 203 was something different. All the individual students were all so exactly alike. It was nauseating. Last year, Principal Burns made a big change to the school. Instead of having seven different classes with seven different sets of classmates, BOCD now had seven classes with only one set of classmates. So Massie was stuck in a room with posers, haters, drama queens, and followers for seven whole periods. Lovely.

All Massie ever did was: sit, do the assigned work, read, and then get up for the next class. Then she'd sit; do the assigned work, read, and then get up for the next class. Then the cycle would repeat itself for the next couple of days and then the next couple of months. Until, Massie made the mistake of socializing.

"Do you know what pages we're suppose to copy?" Massie asked the person who was sitting at her right. It was Claire Lyons, the giggly girl. She twirled her Hello Kitty pen as she observed the board. "Uh, yeah, just 198 to 206."

"Oh, thanks." Massie smiled at her and opened up her text book. She pulled out a sheet of loose leaf paper and began copying from her book.

"I really like your name," Claire said conversationally. Massie looked up from her book and said, "Uh thanks."

"It's nice," Claire continued.

"Um thanks," Massie had no idea how to respond to that. Not every day someone complimented on her name.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked as she gestured her blue eyes toward the book on Massie's desk.

"A book," Massie rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth then shut it, in fear of saying something mean and sarcastic.

"Cool," Claire giggled and scribbled some notes into her notebook.

Massie just looked down at her book and continued on her work. It was so hard talking to people who didn't get _her._ When Massie tried to make small talk with most people, they were happy to converse. But in each conversation, there was an awkward silence. Most of the time, all Massie replied was, "yeah, … uh huh… that's nice." But really, Massie wanted to say, "Really? Wow, gosh I don't care. Stop talking to me!"

Socializing in a room of airheads was difficult when you were the smartest kid in class.

Massie sighed. Derrick Harrington never seemed to have that problem. He was always surrounded by a group of people. Guys wanted to hang out with him and girls always wanted to flirt with him. It wasn't his fault though; Derrick was just so damn good –looking and friendly. Poor guy.

-:-

The last thing Massie expected that afternoon was an IM from her classmate, Dylan Marvil. It was the second month of school and Massie was still shy around her classmates. So, why would Dylan Marvil be IMing her?

**Dylan: Hey**

Massie hesitated before she continued, but then she typed a reply.

**Massie: hi.**

**Dylan: so can I ask u for advice?**

**Massie: I guess so.**

**Dylan: if u like someone would u tell that person?**

Massie read the IM three times before doing anything else. Was Dylan actually serious? The brunette sighed then her fingers danced around the keyboard of her lap top in response.

**Massie: uh… I guess, if u like him.**

Massie cringed as she hit SEND that was such horrible advice. But to her surprise, Dylan typed back.

**Dylan: thanx and I do like him kinda. A LOT.**

**Massie: who?**

**Dylan: he's our classmate.**

**Massie: derrick?**

**Dylan: yes.**

Massie's eyes widened. For one, Dylan didn't strike her as the type to "like" people. Two, why would Dylan just randomly tell Massie who she liked?

-:-

Massie sat in first period in pure utter boredom. The bell hasn't rang yet, and Massie was pleased that she had the whole classroom to herself. Even Mrs. Parker was out in the teacher's lounge, drinking coffee and sharing water cooler jokes. It was peaceful in the classroom. It was quiet and nice. Massie pulled out her book from her book bag and began being absorbed into the story.

Just then, the door of the classroom opened and Derrick Harrington came walking through. He closed the door loudly and walked into the room. He must not have noticed Massie sitting at her desk.

Black ear phones were in his ears. Massie couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he bobbed his head to whatever he was listening to.

Massie clear her throat then looked down at her book. Derrick walked down the aisle, lost in thought. Until, he noticed Massie. He pulled off his earphones and Massie could hear the tune of a My Chemical Romance song.

Derrick stopped walking and opened his mouth but said nothing. Massie rolled her eyes. What was Mr. popular going to say to little Miss nobody? Instead, he just smiled and she smiled back. He walked over to his desk and placed his ear phones back on. She had no idea why, but Massie couldn't help but stop smiling. It almost hurt.

The bell rang, and students quickly started filing into class. The silent room suddenly felt like an ocean of loud voices. The door opened and more people came inside and sat at their desks. It felt like Massie was sitting alone on a beach and all the students were like loud voices crashing down on the silent shore.

Massie shut her book and sighed.

"Good morning, Massie!" Claire greeted happily. She sat right behind Massie and flipped her blonde hair.

"Hey," Massie said back. Claire wasn't exactly Massie's taste of a friend, but she was_ sometimes_ tolerable.

"Oh, look you have another book," Claire said with a giggle. Claire Lyons was a very thin girl. She had a slim figure and those little girl faces that made you think she was nine. Claire was a bit shallow but she was smarter than half the class.

"Yeah," Half the time, Massie never knew what to respond to Claire's little observations.

Claire awkwardly lanced around then leaned forward. "Do you think Derrick's hair looks good today?" She whispered then turned back to catch a glimpse of Derrick.

Massie coughed.

Claire observed her cuticles then said, "You know, I really wish I could talk to him more. I mean like Nina."

Nina Callas was the class alpha. She was pretty, popular, and the beautiful socialite. People adored her and envied her. Teachers loved hearing her ideas and opinions. The students in the class all crowded around her like she was the queen or something. She was always in tight BCBG tops and dark denim skinny jeans. It put extra emphasis on her totally hot figure. Massie disliked her, and it was definitely _not_ envy. It was the fact that Nina pushed people around and always made those stupid comments to sound cute. It was irritating to hear her shrill voice chirp a question about pregnancy and metabolism. She was probably only interested in those topics because she was freakishly skinny. She wasn't as slim as Claire, but she was pretty slim. She wanted to know about pregnancy because she was probably doing _it_ and she didn't want to get pregnant.

"You could talk to him too, you know," Massie encouraged Claire.

Claire bit her lip then said, "I hope so, but I never know what to say."

"He seems pretty normal to me," Massie shrugged.

"He's so cute," Claire smiled then looked back at him again. "It's hard for me to say anything."

Massie followed Claire's stare to Derrick. He was sitting on his desk listening to Nina talk. Everyone in the group all busted out laughing. As if Derrick could feel the eyes on him, he turned and stared right at Massie. Not Claire. Not anyone else. Massie. Then he smiled.

**--**

**I love when the person you like just stares at you then smiles(:**

**Long chapter! But the next one will be kina short. Then it'll be long again. :P**

**So unlike most massington stories, this will be an actual fluffy one about falling in love with not that many obstacles in the way. :D**

**Smilez014**

**Review?**


	3. Unwanted Confessions

**a/n: haha, thanks for your assumptions Ericka-dear. Nina is a mix of B, G, and H. Layne is a mix of I, R, and A. mmkay??... okay.**

**This chapter will be SHORT. But review anyways?**

**--**

"Do you like anyone?" Dylan asked Massie. The two were in their science class looking through microscopes.

"Me?" Massie asked and readjusted the lens on her microscopes.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded.

Somewhere along the lines Dylan_ actually_ became friends with Massie. Maybe it was the mutual love for alternative music. Or the guilty pleasure for Nicholas Sparks novels. Or the addiction to Facebook. But whatever the reason, Massie was actually making friends in her class.

Massie shook her head, "no."

"Oh, look at Derrick." Dylan gushed.

Massie followed Dylan's dreamy stare. Derrick was sitting next to Dempsey Solomon. **(an: Dempsey is P okay?) **His blond hair seemed to shine under the fluorescent lights. She could never understand what the craze was about. Sure, he was good-looking but wasn't the crazy girl stalkers a little too much?

"So, you really like him huh?" Massie smiled at her. Dylan turned a light shade of pink. Massie pushed her microscope away from her and began copying the notes from the board onto her notebook.

"Well he is really cute," Dylan said awakwardly.

Massie laughed, "Okay then."

-:-

"So, I honestly think that I like-like Derrick," Claire whispered to Massie. The two were sitting in their third period class. **(an: N and me DO sit next to each other in writing.) **

"You do?" Massie turned to face her.

Claire nodded rapidly then pulled out a mirror from her bag. "How do I look?"

"Uh, fine," Massie said.

"I put mascara and lip gloss on today." Claire told her. "Do you think Derrick will notice?"

"I don't know," Massie shrugged."Ooh, there he is!"

Claire turned to where Massie was looking at. Derrick was casually walking into the class with his back pack over his shoulder.

"Say hi," Massie whispered to Claire. Claire nodded then turned to face Derrick. She opened her mouth but said nothing as Derrick walked passed by.

"That was smooth," Massie said sarcastically. Claire frowned then covered her face with her hands. "That was awful."

"Not too awful," Massie said reassuringly.

"I wonder how Nina does it," Claire said, "Or even Layne."

Layne Abeley was also their classmate and also a member of Derrick's paparazzi. She wasn't like Nina Callas though. She was somewhat smart and immensely odd. She always wore heavy layers of clothes and dyed her hair outrageous colors. Massie could admire her, but Layne was one of the followers.

Massie stared at Layne. She was wearing a t-shirt, a size too big. Black tights and her brown hair had streaks of gold in them. She stood up and sat down next to Derrick.

"Hey Derrick," Layne smiled. Derrick, who was sitting next to Josh Hotz, turned and smiled at her. "Hey." Then he turned back to Josh and started talking.

"I wonder how she does it," Claire murmured.

Massie shrugged. Derrick was friendly. He pretty much talked to everyone who talked to him.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Massie asked Claire.

"Because I don't know what to say," Claire whined and stomped her foot dramatically.

"Why don't you say hi?" Massie offered.

Claire pouted, "He deserves better."

Massie rolled her eyes and looked forward but she could feel the stare of someone on her. She glanced to her left and found Derrick staring at her. He awkwardly turned away and stared down at the book in front of him.

-:-

As the dismissal bell rang, Massie hurried out of her seventh period class. Down the hall was Alicia Rivera waiting for her with Kristen Gregory and Olivia Ryan, they're other best friends.

"Hey," Alicia greeted.

"I hate people," Massie groaned.

Kristen and Olivia began their own little conversation about penguins.

Alicia laughed, "I know what you mean they can suck."

"Ugh, do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Massie asked.

Alicia smiled, "well yeah."

"The academic process is completely useless," Massie whined. "I mean, I get all my knowledge from books, movies, and public television."

"So bad day?" Alicia guessed knowingly.

"Annoying whiny classmates who fawn over self-absorbed guy," Massie said to her. The four began walking with their two separate conversations.

"Who's the guy?" Alicia asked.

"Derrick Harrington."

"Is he cute?"

"Ew, Leesh, he's so… I don't know, full of it."

"Have you ever talked to him?" Alicia asked her.

"No," Massie admitted. "But he's always staring at me in this creepy way."

"And that's a bad thing?" Alicia smiled at her.

"Yes," Massie said exasperated. "I mean I don't see what people see in him."

"Oh c'mon," Alicia cajoled. "He must be good-looking."

"He's my classmate."

"So?"

"Both Dylan and Claire like him," Massie said. "I find it gross."

"Yeah but so is kissing a guy with chapped lips," Alicia smirked, "but will that really stop you?"

Massie cringed. "Ew."

Alicia shook her head in fake disappointment, "denial."

**--**

**Short, I know. But never fear the next chapter will be long! **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter(: really.**

**QUESTION(s):**

**Which is your favorite girl so far?**

**Dylan or Claire?**

**Who do you hate most so far?**

**Massington??**

**Reviewwwww please.**

**Smilez014**


	4. Of Chemistry

Massie walked the halls of BOCD alone. Alicia was in an early meeting for student council. At the second month of school, Alicia was already in three different clubs. **(an: true statement.) **Massie refused to join any club. So this morning, she was alone.

The brunette hugged her purple binder to her chest and walked over to her homeroom door. By the brown door was a long wooden bench. She sat down and pulled out a book from her tote bag.

Massie began reading. The halls were empty of students with each corner deserted. In a way, it was nice.

"Uh, hey Massie." A voice said. Massie turned her head and saw Derrick standing there. He was in a black t-shirt and Diesel Jeans. His blond hair fell over his head in a cute boyish way. He sat down next to her.

"Hi," Massie replied her voice suddenly sounding scratchy and nervous.

"Why are you alone?" Derrick asked and turned to face her. His caramel eyes were light and playful. Massie caught her breath. She could see her own reflection in his two eyes.

"Uh, no reason," Massie shrugged.

"Okay then." Derrick smiled at her. It wasn't just a smile. It was something more, and not just to Massie. She knew Derrick knew something too.

"So why are you out here?" Massie asked, "Don't you have some autograph signing or something?" she couldn't resist.

But to her surprise, Derrick cracked a smile. "Uh, well, I like being alone sometimes, it's nice."

Massie could feel his eyes on her while he spoke.

"Yeah it is," Massie had to admit.

"So, can I ask you something?" Derrick said to Massie.

"What?"

"You seem so… distant," Derrick started, "in class, which is weird because you seem so… cool."

Massie turned red and looked away.

Derrick laughed nervously, "Uh, well is that so wrong to say?"

Massie had no response.

Derrick began babbling, "I just mean that you shouldn't be so distant… there might people who want to get close."

Before Massie could respond, Josh Hotz came walking towards them.

"Hey man!" Josh high-fived Derrick. Derrick looked away from Massie and nodded, "Hey."

"Let's go grab some coffee." Josh said and checked his watch.

"Sure," Derrick stood up then followed Josh. "See you in class Massie." He said to her.

-:-

"Pick your partner to work on this assignment," Their Reading teacher, Mrs. Robin **(an: lol, yes Ericka I DID just do that.)** said as she erased the white board. Everyone began pairing up and moving desks. Massie stayed where she was. She pulled out her notebook and began working. Massie would rather do work by herself than be partnered with one of her annoying her classmates.

"Do you want to be friends?" a male voice said. Massie looked up and saw Derrick standing over her desk. He had his book bag over his shoulder and his notebook in his hand.

"Err…" Massie said in disbelief. Derrick pulled a desk next to Massie's and sat down without Massie giving a definite answer. The world was spinning and slowing down. Massie could feel the eyes of the girls in the room, staring at her.

"So, what do you think we should start on?" Derrick asked, as he flipped through his text book. "Let's start on the questions."

"Okay," Massie said awkwardly and began copying the questions in her notebook. She focused on her work and tried not to wonder too much about Derrick's sudden want to interact.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked, "You don't look too well."

Only then Massie realized she wasn't breathing. She took in a deep breath. Inhale then exhale.

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out.

"You look really pale." Derrick studied her face. Concern was written all over his perfect face.

"I'm really okay," Massie insisted.

"Okay," Derrick let it go. He looked at his text book then said, "We have to write about a summer experience."

Massie made a face at the book as she read the question to herself.

"What did you do last summer?" Derrick asked and wrote something in his spiral notebook.

"You go first," Massie told him. She took a quick glance at him then smiled at her book. In the corner of her eye, she could see Derrick smiling too.

"Well, I spent most of my summer in New York City," Derrick said. "My parents own this town house in the Upper East side. It was pretty awesome."

"I can imagine," Massie said in thought of the bright city lights.

"What about you?"

"Well, I spent most of my summer in Europe," Massie said slowly. "My family and I went to Italy, then Greece, then England, and then France."

"Wow, that sounds cool," Derrick said rather impressed.

"It was," Massie nodded.

"Funny, you always strike me as one of those quiet girls who spend her summer tutoring under privileged orphans for free." Derrick had a playful smile.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Well your assumptions are wrong."

"I got that," Derrick smirked at her. Massie turned away from him and then turned a light shade of pink. They were definitely flirting.

-:-

The bell rang for the next class; everyone began shuffling out the room. Massie and Derrick were the last to leave. They slowly began packing their bags.

"So thanks for…being partners." Derrick said awkwardly then stuffed his papers into his bag.

"It was fun," Massie half-shrugged. She swung her tote bag over her shoulders. Once the two had their bags filled with their books, they began walking out of the room.

Massie noticed Claire standing by the doorway. But Claire just eyed Massie then Derrick and walked out into the hall. Massie sighed as she followed Derrick to the computer lab.

"How was London?" Derrick asked conversationally.

Massie and Derrick were the last to enter the computer lab. Massie half expected everyone to turn around and stare. But all their eyes were already glued to their computer screens.

"It was good," Massie said absently.

Derrick walked Massie all the way to her computer, which was right next to Josh.

"Hey Josh," Derrick murmured as Massie took a seat on her chair and logged onto her account.

Josh tore his eyes away from his screen, "Hey." He nodded then looked at Massie then up at Derrick. Then he did it again with a smile. Derrick punched him lightly then left to his own computer. She could feel Josh's curious stare on her, but she ignored it.

She logged onto Facebook and heard a familiar _plip*_ She had an instant message from Dylan.

**Dylan: hey why were you w/Derrick?**

Massie typed back a reply.

**Massie: he just wanted 2 be partners.**

**Dylan: oh.**

**Massie: oh?**

_Dylan is offline._

**--**

**Reviews would be nice…**

**And once I complete this and "Where the Arrow Hit" I'm thinking of posting up a new story. :)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry for the semi-long update. **

**Smilez014**


	5. Breaking the Lie

Massie walked out of the computer lab with a very paranoid Claire.

"Why was he with you? Why would he pair up with you?" Claire asked her voice at rapid speed. "I mean, not that you're not awesome or cool or anything. But why? Agh!"

Derrick was just a couple of feet ahead of the two. He was talking to Josh and Massie could see that every once in awhile, Josh would turn around to look at Massie. Then he would smile and say something to Derrick.

Claire was still yapping away, "And I noticed that he walked you all the way to your computer and when you guys were walking he was walking so close to you."

Massie turned to face her, "what?"

Claire nodded as they walked into their last class, "he's always inching closer to you." **(an: ehh… no comment on that "fact".) **

"Ew," Massie made a disgusted face.

"Do you like him?" Claire interrogated.

"No," Massie replied sharply.

"Are you sure?" Claire whispered and sat down on a desk. Massie sat next to her, right in front of Josh Hotz.

Massie shook her head, "why would I like him?"

-:-

"So, seriously you don't like Derrick?" Alicia asked Massie.

"No," the brunette said, "can everyone please stop talking to me about him?"

"Well, he so loves you!" Alicia insisted with a girlish squeal.

"No he doesn't," Massie said then smacked Alicia's arm.

"From what you're telling me, he does," Alicia rolled her eyes.

It was a hot afterschool day. The sun seemed to be cruel as it shone brightly over the long sidewalk. The heat around Massie felt thick in the air. Almost as if they were trapped in a small box filled with hot pressurized air.

"Hey, look who it is!" Alicia broke a large smile. She tucked a strand of dark raven hair **(an: if Ericka's hair was lighter then it'd be the same color as Alicia Rivera's) **behind her ear and picked up her pace. Massie looked ahead and saw Derrick leaning against the wall with Josh Hotz and his best friend, Cam Fisher. Massie recognized Cam to be Derrick's best friend since the seventh grade.

"Ooh," Alicia teased and nudged Massie's stomach. Massie just shook her head and was sure to walk right passed them. As they were walking, Alicia's eyes were fixed on the guys.

The boys quickly stopped talking, while Josh and Cam moved to give Derrick a full view.

Derrick's chocolate brown eyes grew large. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, "Hey Massie." Massie just smiled and continued walking. Alicia had no choice but to follow.

"He was so checking you out," Alicia whisper-shouted.

"No," Massie shook her head.

"Well, he did take the initiative to say hi," Alicia smirked. "What else could that mean? He likes you!"

"There are so many girls fawning over him," Massie snapped.

"Well, so?"

"Well, he can have any of them and besides you should see the crazy killer looks they give me." Massie shuddered in though.

Alicia laughed, "They're just jealous little fools, with no actual brains."

-:-

**Dylan: Mass, OMG! I'm going 2 tell Derrick that I like him.**

**Massie: ???**

**Dylan: yes, but can you do it for me?**

**Massie: ???**

**Dylan: well, I don't want to like him! And embarrass myself!**

**Massie: ???!!!**

**Dylan: A LOT of people like him and I think he likes you!**

**Massie: ??? NO!**

**Dylan: yessss! I mean u guys R SO close.**

Massie had no idea if that was a sarcastic insult or if it was meant as an envious comment. So she just typed back:

**Massie: okay… then.**

**Dylan: sooo you're going to tell him for me?**

**Massie: WHAT??? WHY??**

**Dylan: plz, I mean you talk to him becuz I don't have the guts to do it myself.**

**Massie: DYLAN NO!**

**Dylan: c'mon dude. Please!**

Massie stared at her lap top screen in shock. **(an: M's so blunt sometimes. She doesn't seem to catch on to hesitation through IM.) **she couldn't just drop that on Derrick.

**Massie: uh… idk!**

**Dylan: please!**

**Massie: …fine.**

**Dylan: okay tomorrow and then after I will stop liking him.**

**Massie: you know it doesn't work like that right?**

**Dylan: I'll get over it.**

**Massie: riiiight.**

**Dylan: just remember to tell him.**

**Massie: like in homeroom?**

**Dylan: No that's too soon!**

**Massie: -rolls eyes- then when?**

**Dylan: second period? Or fourth?**

**Massie: I like homeroom!**

**Dylan: No!**

**Massie: HOMEROOM!**

**Dylan: okay, then fine.**

**Massie: and I'm like this -- :D**

**Dylan: okay.**

**Massie: okay tomorrow bye! :) :)**

_Massie is offline._

-:-

The next day, Massie sat at her desk anxiously. She tapped her fingers against the desk and tapped her shoe on the white tiles. Claire walked into homeroom with her hair in a high bun. She reminded Massie of Pebbles from The Flinestones **(an: I love the flinestones dinosaur chewable pills. I always got dino or whatever the dinosaur's name was.) **

"Hello," Claire smiled and took her seat. Massie turned to face the blonde. "Did you know Dylan likes Derrick?"

"Oh, really?" Claire's eyes grew wide, "so the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" Massie asked.

Claire nodded then said in a whisper, "but you know, I don't feel threatened by her."

"Why?"

Claire shrugged, "well, she's really boyish and I don't know, so not Derrick's type, but if they do get together then I'd be happy."

"You would?"

"Yeah, like as long as Derrick doesn't go out with Layne or Nina," Claire stuck her tongue out. "Eww."

**--**

**It was short. I know and I'm sorry but this story does get updated often. Anyway, I don't think I can finish this story before Ericka-the-egg(head)'s birthday (but I WILL TRY.) so I have this idea for a one shot and I think it'll be great for miss-smarty-awesome-pants. :) well, crosses fingers***

**Suggestions? Reviews? PMs? Virtual-high-fives? Very much welcome.**

**Smilez014**


	6. Under the Stars

**a/n: An update(: whoo-hoo! Just hope my test this Friday and my presentation goes well and I'll update more. **

**This chapter was written just for you massington fans out there. **

**Enjoy(:**

**--**

"You are aware of how many girls, namely our classmates, like you right?" Massie asked as she tapped her pen against her notebook. Derrick made a face at her then said, "Uh… whatever."

"Oh, c'mon you earned the rights to be a snob," Massie poked Derrick's arm. For some reason, Massie actually liked talking to Derrick. He wasn't as full of it as Massie thought. He was actually funny and smart.

The two were sitting in their science class watching a documentary on plant cells. Massie couldn't help but noticed how close Derrick was sitting next to her. At the beginning of the class, Massie took her usual seat and Derrick actually dragged a desk to the back with her.

"Snobbery is overrated," Derrick smiled at her, "I'm not one for clichés."

The ceiling lights were turned off. Massie could only see Derrick's face from the lights off the projector.

"Really?" Massie smirked, "that's a first."

"What?" Derrick said, defensively.

"So, what if I said Nina liked you?" Massie pressed.

"I really don't care," Derrick shrugged.

Massie sighed then faced the documentary.

"Why?" Derrick's voice was in the darkness around her.

"No reason," Massie shrugged and kept her eyes forward. In the dark room, Massie could only see the silhouettes of her classmates in front of her. She noticed one particular silhouette, Claire's. she would always turn around every few seconds.

"You know that Dempsey likes Claire right?" Derrick said out of the blue.

Massie's jaw dropped, as she turned back to Derrick. "You're kidding."

Derrick shook his head, "he told me last week."

"Wow," was all Massie could say.

"So, secret for a secret?" Derrick asked,

"Huh?"

"I told you something," Derrick said with a playful smile. "It's your turn."

"What do you want to know?" The brunette asked carefully.

"Hmm," Derrick had a devious smile, "who do you like?"

Massie had to register that in her brain for a moment.

"Uh, no one," Massie answered.

"Liar," Derrick accused.

"I'm not," Massie insisted.

"Psh, you like me, you looove me," Derrick teased.

"Eww," Massie shook her head, "You're so conceited, I'd rather eat off my own foot then die a horrible death."

"Riight," Derrick laughed.

"But do you know Claire likes you right?" Massie just had to say it. Claire's piercing blue eyes were still on her. Massie caught Claire's eye then Derrick stared at Claire too. Claire didn't look back just yet. It was almost as if Claire was looking at a photograph and she wanted to remember every detail. Her huge blue eyes weren't sad, but they weren't happy either. She turned around

Derrick cleared his throat then said, "Uh yeah I got that."

"Really?" Massie looked at him, "How?"

"I can… just tell." Derrick shrugged, "by the way she stares at me, not the I'm being conceited or anything."

"Why don't you go and talk to her then?" Massie asked.

Derrick shrugged, "I do."

Massie looked away. Then Derrick said in a soft voice, "I've always wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Massie asked not looking at him.

"Because I knew you were different."

-:-

"I honestly think he likes you," Kristen Gregory said to Massie. Alicia and Massie were in BOCD's cafeteria with their best friends, Kristen Gregory and Olivia Ryan.

That's what I said," Alicia rolled her eyes. "She just won't listen to me."

"He doesn't," Massie insisted and looked down at her tray. BOCD's cafeteria was loud and crowded. Students were everywhere and the smell of today's mystery meat was filling the air.

"Oh, please, he's always complimenting you," Kristen smiled at her. "So, ha-ha-ha-ha and HA!"

"I bet he'll ask you out," Olivia said to Massie.

"Whatever," Massie said, "He's… okay but seriously? No."

-:-

In fifth period, Massie got a tap on her shoulder. It was Dylan; Massie looked at her and mouthed, "what?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Dylan asked and looked at Derrick, who was seated in front of Massie.

Massie whispered, "Can I write it in a letter?"

Dylan thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, whatever."

Massie grabbed a piece of paper from her book and scribbled:

_Hey Derrick,_

_Don't get mad at me. But do you know that Dylan likes you?_

_-Massie._

Massie folded the paper and then tapped Derrick's shoulder. He turned around as Massie shoved the note in his face. He took it then faced forward. Massie could see him unfold the letter.

Massie felt a tap on her back then turned to see Claire.

"What?" Massie whispered.

"Is Dylan going out with Derrick?" She whispered.

"No," Massie shook her head. "She just told me to tell him that she likes him."

"Oh," Claire said in thought, "that's nice."

"Right, okay," Massie said back.

Claire leaned forward. "Massie, can I ask you to do something?"

"What?"

"Can you please stop talking to Derrick?" Claire pleaded. "I mean, can you just ignore him?"

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Cause you never talk to me now that you're so close to him," Claire said.

Massie sighed without a second thought, "Fine."

"Really?" Claire looked shocked.

Massie nodded. She wasn't agreeing to Claire because she was threatened or anything. She was just agreeing to it because Massie honestly didn't care.

**--**

**Okay so that was a major-twist to events. :D so yeah, keep reading to find out more then kay??**

**Currently: thank goodness! i am done with all my projects and stuff. But now I have to do major studying and stuff. Sigh. On Monday and Tuesday are half-days so expect updates from your favorite story and one of mine, Simple Complications! **

**Here's a sneak preview for the next Simple Complications chapter:**

"_**So can I ask you something?" Derrick's voice was suddenly serious.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Why did you… want to show me your music?" his voice was quiet.**_

"_**Because you're different," Massie stated. "You're a musician too."**_

"_**I guess, but has Kemp ever heard you play?"**_

_**Massie sighed, "No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**He just wouldn't understand," Massie explained.**_

"_**And I would?"**_

"_**I hope so," Massie whispered.**_

**AWW(: so anyway, I can't wait for this weekend! It's gonna be a good one. But I can barely stand school. -_- blecgk. Oh well, let's just stay on the positive shall we? Hmm… I like ice cream bars on popsicle sticks.**

**Review if you want, I won't force you too. :) but reviews are nice, as well as PMs, and virtual high-fives.**

**Smilez014**


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

**a/n: so, i haven't updated this story in about two months. sorry. but i will update regularly now. and, this story is now really really just fiction. except, for the math teacher's instructions (my previous math teacher seriously does that), massie's purple notebook (i do use a purple spiral notebook, 70 pages yo!), the crappy day massie was having (admit it, you and me both have those days), and dylan and massie's IM convo. (it is SERIOUSLY like that between me and M.) so yeah, enjoy this fictional tale now. but it's still inspired by a real event that happened last school year (it's summer now.)**

**WARNING: this is short. really short. i'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, it's late. really late. **

**PS: i like apple juice :) enjoy!**

Ignoring Derrick was simple. Surprisingly. Claire stuck to Massie like a fly, for a week. Every time Derrick would try to get close, Claire would yank Massie away. This was one of the reasons why Massie hated socializing. It caused too much unwanted drama.

Whenever Derrick would approach Massie, Claire would yank her away. Then Derrick would roll his eyes and scoff, "nice Claire, real nice."

"He's such a drama queen." Claire stuck her tongue out.

"He's okay," Massie shrugged.

"No," Claire shook her head. "He's always looking for attention."

Kinda like you? Massie wanted to say. She liked Claire. She was actually nice but Claire was a possessive control freak. As the two walked over to their fourth period math class, Massie couldn't help but feel lonely and hallow. It's not like she liked Derrick. No way. But Massie did enjoy his company.

Dylan was awesome but she was a bit too clingy and stubborn. Claire was cool but she was too possessive and controlling. Derrick, on the other hand, he was nice and funny and always positive.

"Uh, there he is waiting," Claire muttered. Massie looked ahead and saw Derrick standing by the door to math class. Right net to him, was Nina Callas. She was standing dangerously close to him, practically whispering in his ear. Derrick nodded, smiled, and responded all at the right times. But his caramel eyes were focused on Massie.

Claire and Massie walked right passed them and into the class. Derrick let out a loud sigh and both him and Nina walked in after them. Derrick was standing right behind Massie then he said to Nina, "Yeah, I know what you mean, don't you Mass?" he winked and walked passed her and into his assigned seat.

Claire nudged Massie then went to her own seat next to Dylan.

"Take a seat Miss Block," their math teacher, Mrs. Maxwell, said. Massie nodded and walked over to her assigned seat, close to Derrick's.

"Now class copy the notes on the board," Mrs. Maxwell instructed.

Massie pulled out her purple notebook from her bag. She could feel Derrick's eyes on her. She turned to eye him and then glared. Derrick abruptly looked away.

She didn't want to be mean. But it seemed as if everyone was bugging her today.

-:-

_Plip!_ Massie heard from her computer screen. Massie clicked on her IM from Dylan.

**Dylan: so, I'm over Derrick.**

**Massie: really?**

**Dylan: yeah…**

**Massie: r u sure?**

**Dylan: okay, now idk.**

**Massie: what?**

**Dylan: I don't know. I still like him. …I think. What did he say?**

**Massie: he didn't or I haven't spoken to him about it.**

**Dylan: uh… really?**

**Massie: yeah.**

**Dylan: can u ask him?**

**Massie: well, I'm not talking to him right now.**

**Dylan: Y? can u just ask what he thinks?**

**Massie: -sighs- FINE. 2morrow.**

**Dylan: :D thanx.**

_Massie is offline._

"Massie," Josh whispered. Massie turned to her left.

"Yeah?"

"Um… do you have… a boyfriend?" Josh asked awkwardly and focused his attention on his computer screen.

"What?" was all Massie could say back. Why in the world would Josh care about her social life?

"Well," Josh shrugged. "Err, I just want to know."

"Josh," Massie rolled her eyes, "What's the real reason?"

Josh faced her, "Uh… curiosity." he tried to keep a poker face. But it was so easy to look beyond the innocent face. Massie glared at him.

"Okay," Josh cracked. "Derrick was wondering okay?"

Massie huffed and looked over to Derrick, down the aisle. He was leaning over his chair to say something to Dylan. She turned back to Josh. "Uh, you can tell him no."

It _was_ the truth.

**a/n: hmm... i know, it was seriously a filler chapter. i'm sorry. so review if you want and if you don't want to virtual high-five anymore. i'll understand. lol. **


	8. Why can't we be Friends?

**a/n: sigh, so i'm not in a very chipper mood. but i'd just like to say thanks for being an awesome reviewer/reader/skimmer/alert-er/favorit-er. because you most definitely are! i don't have time to reply to PMs now or even review anything. but i'll get around to them tomorrow. **

**warning: this chapter may suck. seriously. **

"So, what happened yesterday?" Kristen asked Massie.

"Uh, just weird stuff." Massie rolled her eyes. "Derrick and I aren't talking."

"Ooh, intrigue." Kristen laughed.

"It's so horrible," Massie said, "So much bogus drama."

"Your life should seriously be a crappy teen book or a really badly rehearsed comedy." Kristen said to her.

Massie groaned, "no jokes please."

The bell rang just then. Massie shook her head, "it's like an endless vortex of horrible."

"See you after class," Kristen said to Massie and dashed off to her own homeroom.

Massie walked to her class slowly. Inside, she saw Derrick looking at her. Massie raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged, turning away. Massie sat at her usual desk, Claie hadn't arrived yet. Massie quickly glanced back and saw Derrick whispering something to Josh.

"Hey," Dylan poked Massie's forehead.

Massie turned around to face the redhead, sitting on the available desk. "What?"

Dylan took a seat next to Massie. "So, are you going to ask Derrick anything?" Dylan attempted to sound subtle.

Massie nodded, "yeah."

"So how are you going to ask?" Dylan pressed.

"Just…. 'what do you think about Dylan liking you'?" Massie said.

Dylan nodded in thought, "That sounds good."

"Hey! Hey!" Claire greeted as she took her seat.

"What's up?" Dylan nodded at the blonde.

"Nothing new," Claire shrugged and turned around to see Derrick. He was looking straight at the three girls. Claire turned back to Massie and blushed, "I wonder what they're talking about." she whispered rather loudly.

Dylan shrugged, trying to look uninterested. "I have no idea."

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Parker greeted as she walked into the class. The students grw quiet and listened to their homeroom teacher.

"So why don't we have a talking circle?" Mrs. Parker said with a big smile.

The students just stared questioningly.

"You know," Mrs. Parker continued. "So we can get to know our classmates more. Just because it's the second month of school, doesn't mean we can't try out these exercises."

"Ugh," Dylan groaned loudly.

"Very nice Miss Marvil," Mrs. Parker smirked at Dylan. "This may seem stupid to you but this little exercise is very legit."

Everyone just stared at her, the room quiet.

"And you'll be graded so please group up in fours." Mrs. Parker instructed.

No one moved. Because they all secretly thought this idea was beyond ludicrous. No one in that class found Mrs. Parker to be very amusing, they all sort of wondered why couldn't she just teach "normally."

Mrs. Parker sighed and adjusted her wire rimmed glasses, "Okay then, I'll call out team leaders… and assign your groups."

Mrs. Parker looked around the classroom then after a moment of silence, she said, "Nina, Layne, Claire, and Danny." the four students who were called got up and formed a circle with their wooden desks. Mrs. Parker continued to group people. Neither Massie or Derrick's name was yet to be assigned to a group. This made Massie nervous.

"Oh, seems like we have an uneven amount of students." Mrs. Parker said, "So Derrick and Massie will have to be their own group."

Derrick let out a loud sigh, "Okay Mrs. Parker." He sounded clearly annoyed.

Massie sat at her desk and waited for him to approach. But he remained at his desk. Massie turned back to look at him, she lifted an eyebrow expectantly. Derrick just folded his arms across his chest.

Massie rolled her amber eyes. The two stayed like that for awhile. Until Massie turned around and said through clenched teeth, "Are you coming or what?"

Derrick just stared at her, not angry or amused either. "Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to," Massie hissed. Now it was Derrick's turn to roll his eyes.

"Just come here," he said sharply.

"No," Massie faced forward.

"Mass, c'mon!" Derrick said growing impatient.

"Shut up," Massie said, her back still facing him.

"Ugh!" Derrick stood up and grabbed his back pack. He took the seat next to Massie.

The two stayed silent. Neither of them wanted to speak. It was a competition between the two. And they knew it. Whoever was the first to cave in and speak was the loser. They both knew they weren't speaking. They weren't allowed to. So, they just stayed silent.

Massie sat on her desk and kept her eyes forward. Derrick did the same.

Neither of them spoke, but they both knew it was driving them insane. Around the classroom, everyone was talking and having a good time doing the assignment.

The bell rang then, releasing the students to their second period classes. Massie and Derrick both got up and walked out of the class, but not together.


	9. Mutual Feelings

"Can you please tell him?" Dylan pleaded.

Massie turned to her and made a face, "Ew, why now?"

"He's right there," Dylan slapped Massie's elbow. Massie looked over her shoulder to see Derrick staring at her.

"Ugh," Massie groaned, "do I have to?"

Dylan nodded frantically.

"Fine," Massie grumbled and got up. She walked over to where Derrick was sitting.

Massie stood in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hello," Derrick said to her after an awkward silence. Next to him was Josh Hotz. Josh looked at Massie then to Derrick. He did it once more then left to sit next to their classmate, Dempsey.

Everyone in the classroom was busy watching a documentary on WW2.

"Sit," Derrick patted the chair Josh was sitting on earlier.

Massie sighed then sat down. Her amber eyes were focused on the movie. Derrick yawned and stretched out his hand over Massie's seat.

She rolled her eyes.

"So how can I be of assistance to you?" Derrick asked nonchalantly.

Massie folded her arms across her chest tighter then said, "I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," Derrick encouraged her to continue. Massie gulped. He was acting so calm, so cool, so… Derrick.

She stared at him for a moment. And then, that's where she knew. Massie finally understood what the big deal about Derrick Harrington was. He had large chocolate caramel eyes that searched for something in the sky. He was a dreamer. He had an undeniably sweet personality. He was funny, sweet, and totally… cute. He may come out as cocky and a bit over confident, but that's exactly what made him interesting.

"Uh…" Massie had no way to start it. Where was she supposed to start?

Sometimes, Massie just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah?" Derrick looked at her. He studied Massie's face. This made Massie paranoid. He started every detail, every line. He was looking, searching, finding, something special. A something special, that Massie didn't have. All Massie could do was stare back.

"Mass, you alright?" Derrick asked concerned.

Massie's throat constricted.

Suddenly, Massie wasn't sure she wanted Derrick to know Dylan liked him. What if he magically liked her back? Derrick wouldn't be looking at Massie like that anymore. Yes, she was being selfish, but she really didn't care.

He'd probably be staring at Dylan all love struck. As Massie began getting absorbed in her own thoughts, Derrick finally spoke, "Mass?"

The brunette turned to him, "yeah?"

Derrick cleared his throat, then his voice got low, "this may sound really weird. Well, because it is. But I just wanted to say it since, you're so… silent and it's kind of making me uncomfortable." A slow smile ran across his face.

He paused for breath then continued, "Massie, I kind of… like you. A lot."

Massie froze.

Derrick stared at her, deep in thought. "You don't have to say anything," He said to her carefully.

Suddenly the whole room was spinning. All Massie could see was Dylan and Claire. Claire and Dylan. Glaring. Hating. Scowling. Possibly murdering.

But for some reason, that didn't mean anything to Massie anymore.

"Uh, I think I do," Massie finally found her voice. She continued to talk, but softly that no one else could hear, "Derrick, I was going to tell you that Dylan likes you."

Derrick let out a small chuckle, "that really doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Massie let out a sigh of breath. Derrick looked at her, as if wanting to ask something. But whatever that question was, it'd be left unanswered. Derrick faced the projector screen. Massie did the same. A comfortable silence filled the gaps between the two. Massie attempted to stay focus on the projected movie that showed flickering black and white scenes, but it was impossible. Derrick said he liked her! He admitted that he liked her! And Massie didn't actually answer him back.

Did Massie like him?

She hesitantly had no idea. This was junior high, what did it actually matter? The concept of "young love" seemed ridiculous. But Massie was always someone to live in the moment.

The brunette pushed her long hair back and pulled down the sleeves of her white Juicy Couture zip up hoodie.

"Derrick?" Massie said, facing the front of the room, where the movies was being displayed.

He turned to look at her, his blond hair looking extraordinarily cute in a tousled flip.

Massie said in a small voice, "me too."

He smiled to himself, with a face that said 'ha ha, I win, you fell for me,' but the smile also said 'hey, I'm glad you did.'

It was almost as if that managed to answer all the unsolved mysteries, the unanswered questions, the unfinished thoughts.

Things were finally right.

**a/n: so yay, an update(: happy happy joy joy! yay the moment you've been waiting for! happy happy joy joy :) **

**share your thoughts, leave a review...?  
**


	10. Romeo and Juliet

**a/n: okay, sorry i haven't updated in forever, but on the bright side? i'm updating now(: i hope you haven't given up on this story. and thank you so much for reading :)**

**here we go:**

The next day at school, Massie walked in school with Alicia, who's hair was in a messy pony tail. She quickly began yammering away about who knows what. She kept going on like a motorboat with an endless supply of gas. Massie listened, trying to catch every word, it wasn't that hard though, since Massie probably talked just as much as Alicia did. And besides, Alicia was super amusing.

"So, I was saying that bananas are really cool! Not as cool as Apple Jacks, though." Alicia continued on.

Just then, Massie spotted Derrick walking with his friends. Massie impulsively ran a hand through her hair. Alicia, totally unaware of her backgrounds, continued walking heading straight toward Derrick, "I so love big things."

"Uh," Massie had no choice but to follow. Derrick saw Massie instantly, as he was talking to his friend, Cam. Massie avoided his eyes, as she walked right passed him. As they walked by, Massie could feel Derrick's hand brush against hers, she blushed.

"So where was I? Oh yeah. where is Elvis?" Alicia continued ranting on. Massie shrugged, sometimes she just didn't know what to do with Alicia.

"Anyway," Alicia paused for a breath then said, "how are you and Derrick?"

Massie turned white, "Uhh...?"

"How are you?" Alicia smirked, "and him?"

Massie had no idea how to reply.

Alicia's eyebrows waggled, "So? So? Give the deets, ew, did I just say that? Gross."

Massie laughed, "you're so bipolar."

"Me?" Alicia had a look of fake shock on her face. "Yeah, I know. So how are you two?"

Massie half-shrugged, "Well, we're not dating or anything."

"Yet," Alicia said. Before Massie could say anything, the bell rang. "Bye!" Alicia waved with a chuckle.

Massie shook her head and walked off to her class. Inside, Dylan and Claire were at their usual seats, eyeing Derrick from behind. Massie sat at her usual desk, in front of Claire.

"Hey!" Claire smiled brightly.

Massie nodded and pulled a book out of her bag. She set it gently on her table and stuffed her hand in search of a pen. All Massie could find was a pencil that was in desperate need of sharpening.

Massie stood up and walked over to the sharpener by the wall. It was the old style ones, where you had to spin the handle in order for it to work. Massie stuck her pencil in the hole and began the process.

"Hello, beautiful." A voice whispered in her ear. Massie felt chills send down her spine. It was Derrick and he was standing dangerously close, in public!

"What?" Massie hissed, aggravated as she pulled her pencil out. It was still broken.

Derrick laughed and grabbed it from her. He gently pushed her aside and began sharpening her pencil for her.

"No one likes a showoff," Massie muttered.

Derrick just laughed, "Well, Mass, there's a difference between showing off and helping you out." He pulled out the pencil, the tip had a sharp point.

"Here," he said and handed over the pencil. "Now since I sharpened your pencil, want to hang out with me today?"

Massie smiled slowly, "Uh, I have no idea. Don't you have soccer today?"

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, but it'll only be for half an hour. Coach needs to do some stuff."

"Oh, actually Alicia and I are hanging out after school," Massie said.

"Oh," Derrick said sadly, but he forced a smile, "That's cool, I guess."

"Maybe we could go to the movies," MAssie suggested.

"Err..." Derrick turned red, "Actually, this weekend, I'm going to the movies with... uh, Dylan."

"Dylan?" Massie nearly shrieked. Derrick looked around cautiously, but everyone in the classroom was busy talking to one another. Dylan was busy talking to Layne Abeley and whatever the topic was, it sure seemed entertaining because Dylan was so enveloped in it.

Derrick turned to Massie, "Well, she kind of asked me last week, while you were ignoring me. And I said, yes, but just as friends."

Massie just stared at him, "uh, oh."

Derrick smiled, "why don't you come along?" He whispered.

"Hey Derrick!" Dylan, herself, came up behind them. The two turned to see her.

'Hey Dylan," Derrick said blankly.

"Are we still on for the movies?" Dylan wondered and looked down at her shoes.

Derrick nodded, "Of course, Mass, you should come along." Derrick told Massie.

Dylan's face turned white and it suddenly looked like all her face fats tightened. But she agreed, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

**a/n: okay, there. so I hope this was good enough :) please leave a review, i'd love to hear what you think about this story. and have an amazing new year, everyone! **


	11. Secrets Unkept

**a/n: okay, so another update :) sorry, this took long, but thank you so much for the reviews. have you checked out the Officially Unofficial Annual Clique fanfic Awards? you should! **

**for any massington lover;**

Massie sat on her desk during fifth period, reading class. She lazily copied her notes onto her notebook, with the occasional doddle here and there. Mrs. Robin continied ranting on and on. Which caused the whole class to die of boredom. Massie could feel her brain slolwy decaying with all the useless knowledge her teacher was explaining.

Derrick was seated right in front of Massie. He was wearing his earphones and barely paying attention to the teacher. He silently drummed his pens on the edge of his desk. Massie suddenly realized it was the opening beats of _Contagious_ by Boys Like Girls.

Massie smiled.

"Hey," a voice whispered in Massie's ear.

Massie turned to see Claire. "I'm so bored!" Claire sighed and blew the blonde strands of hair out of her face.

"I know what you mean," Massie agreed.

"So, guess what?" Claire asked eagerly.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Guess," Claire urged.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I don't know."

"Fine," Claire let out a breath of air. "I think i'm going to tell Derrick, I- you know, like him."

"Oh," Massie felt her throat tightened.

"Yes," Claire nodded happily. "What do you think? Should I?"

NO! Massie wanted to shout. But that would be too obvious and blunt. So, Massie just smiled then subtly shrugged, "Whatever really."

"I will!" Claire said sure of herself.

"Oh, okay then." Massie replied.

This wasn't going as planned. First, Massie had to go on a date with Derrick _and_ Dylan. Second, Claire Lyons was about to confess her feelings to a guy Massie really, really liked. It was almost as if Massie had to share her soon-to-be boyfriend with the whole world.

-:-

"Claire's going to tell you she likes you," Massie said as she slid her tray along the line. Derrick, who was in front of her, laughed, "Funny."

"Is it?" Massie looked at him, then placed a cup of fruit on her tray. Derrick placed a plastic plate on his tray. "It is, Mass."

"Why exactly?" Massie pressed. She followed Derrick to the end of the food line and onto an empty table, where it was just them and no one else. Massie sat across from him and peeled off the aluminim lid on her yogurt. Although Massie was paranoid, she didn't care who saw them. Everyone around them was busy lost in their self-absorbed lives.

"Because," Derrick said and ripped open his cheese string. "It's funny to think about."

Massie dipped her plastic spoon in her yogurt cup, waiting for him to continue. Derrick pulled off a string of cheese and continued, "She's so... not my type and having a crush on me? It's funny."

"Yeah, okay,"Massie said slowly.

:"It's not like I like-like her anyway," Derrick said reassuringly. "Anyway, how do you know?"

"She told me," Massie replied nonchalantly.

"Right," Derrick let out a low whistle.

Massie stuffed her mouth with cold gooey yogurt.

"Anyway, if we didn't have to keep this a secret then we wouldn't be having this problem," Derrick said to her.

Massie shook her head then stared blankly at him, "Uh, what is _this_ exactly?" Massie made air quotes as she spoke.

Derrick stared at her, "Obviously, it'd be more, if you just let it." He winked at her then abruptly stood up. "Claire's in the cafeteria, I'm sure you don't want to be seen with me."

Massie turned around and saw Claire all the way by the entrance. Massie turned back to Derrick.

Derrick picked up his tray, "Well, it's obvious, you're too embarrassed to be seen with me." He cracked a smile.

Massie just laughed, "I'll call you later."

"Good, I can't wait," Derrick nodded then turned to leave Massie alone to finish her meal.

-:-

"Claire, may I borrow a pen?" Massie asked during seventh period, social studies. Claire handed over a Mickey Mouse pen to Massie.

"I'm going to tell him, Massie." Claire whisper-giggled.

Massie just nodded bitterly, even though Claire didn't seem to notice. She just stood up and walked over to Derrick's desk right next to Josh Hotz.

Massie watched.

Claire walked over, sat next to Josh. In the same second, Josh left casually. Claire smiled at Derrick, who returned it. They started talking. Then Claire said something and Derrick nodded. He leaned forward and said something in a whisper. Claire's face fell. Literally, all the excitement and joy built in her, just died down. She looked as if she may suffocate. Just the, the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and noisly shuffled out of the classroom. Claire just nodded, grabbed her things, and then rushed out the door. Massie gathered up her things and walked off. Derrick followed after her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey back," Massie said, seeing Alicia waiting down the hall.

"So, Claire told me," he announced. "And I told her... I only liked her as a friend."

"Ah," Massie shrugged uninterested.

"Mass," Derrick stopped her by taking her hand into his. "I... I-I well, I just don't know what to say."

Massie just smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled back, knowing everything was going to be alright. But what they didn't know was that Claire was right down the hall, watching with tears in her eyes.

**a/n: review please :)**

**and don't forget to nominate for the Clique fanfic Awards :D**


	12. Envious Break Up

**a/n: okay guys, the ballots are up for the Officially Unofficial Clique Fanfic Awards :) will you please take the time and vote? :)**

**anyway, onto the story:**

Claire sat in class, with a dead expression. Massie and Derrick held hands! After school that day was awful. So awful that Claire cried all the way home. She cried herself to sleep and cried as her father drove her to school that morning. And now she was in class, waiting for the first bell to ring. Waiting for Massie and Derrick to come into the room. What would they do? Hold hands? Kiss? Or would they be biting eachother's faces off?

Claire stared at the turquoise nail polish on her cut short nails and wondered how could Massie do this to her?

Students slowly started filling up the room. All of tehm came in and took their assigned seats as quietly as possible. Derrick entered after Nina. She was in a short skirt and an orange blouse, giggling as she spoke to Derrick. He nodded at every word her pouty and well-glossed lips spoke. Claire eyed Derrick's outfit, he was in a black polo and dark denim jeans. They walked right passed Claire and down the aisle to their own seats.

"Morning Claire!" a voice chirped behind her. Claire turned to see, the princess herself, Massie Block walking happily passed her and into her own seat.

"Massie," Claire said bitterly.

Massie didn't seem to notice though, all she did was sit at her desk and oull her stuff out of her bag. Claire wanted to confront her. To yell at her and pull at her hair. But she just couldn't do that for some reason. Claire looked onto the board and noticed a pink flyer tacked onto the white board with a magnet. It was an advertisement for the school dance.

"So, Mass," Claire said softly. Massie turned to meet her eyes, "Yeah?"

Claire went on, "the school dance is coming soon. Are you going?"

Massie shrugged, "No idea, really."

"Oh, so no?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

Massie cleared her throat awkwardly, "Well, it's not like anyone asked me to go."

"Right," Claire narrowed her blue eyes, almost accusingly.

"Well, it's next Friday and if I go, which seems unlikely, I guess, i'll go." Massie shrugged.

"Okay then," Claire said after a moment of studying Massie's delicate face. What did she have that Claire didn't? She was just as thin as Massie was, just as nice (well, in her eyes, she was.), just as smart, and just as pretty -maybe even prettier- so what was it? What made Derrick like her that he didn't see in Claire?

"Class," Mrs. Parker called her students to attention. "I need to file my papers for the office. So you can have free time to finish up your assignment from yesterday. Just don't get too rowdy."

All the students nodded as Mrs. Parker walked back to her desk and quickly absorbed herself into her papers.

Massie began reading from her latest book, when Claire tapped her shoulder. "So, Mass, what is your type of guy?" She asked casually.

Massie felt her throat constrict. "Uh..." She hesitated.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice greeted, behind Massie. It was Derrick. He sat down at the desk right next to Massie.

Claire glared at both of them,

"Oh, hey Derrick," Massie said, staring back at Claire's eyes.

"Hey Mass," Derrick said then smiled at Claire, "Lady Claire."

"Yeah, hi," Claire replied with a bored shrug. A few weeks ago if Derrick said hi to her first, she'd be jumping with joy and putting all the effort she could into flirting with him. But today, she didn't even look at him twice. After a moment, she fake smiled, "You two should go out." She forced the words out, but they felt just like venom down her throat.

Derrick let out a nervous laugh after a long pause of silence, "You really think so?"

Claire nodded, "Well, yeah, you guys are so cute!" She practically gushed.

"Uh huh," Derrick said, suddenly aware that there was something seriously wrong with Claire.

-:-

"She knows, she knows!" Massie said nervously to Derrick as they walked to their fourth period class.

"Do you really think that?" Derrick asked her, "If she did know, why doesn't she bust us?"

Massie thought for a moment then shrugged, "Because that'd be wrong to just bust us. It's like the girl code or something."

"You're so paranoid," he teased with a playful smile creeping up on his face.

"Am I?" Massie didn't know anymore.

"Mass," Derrick touched her arm lightly, "Relax, it'll be okay."

Massie sighed, "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Hey, don't worry," Derrick tried to smile at her. "What would Claire matter to us anyway?"

"Even though she's annoying and clingy, she is a really good friend," Massie said softly. Derrick held onto her hand tighter and in that moment, Massie wanted so desperately just to fall into his arms and bury her face against his chest. Hiding, avoiding, and forgetting the mess she was sinking so deeply in.

"Derr-" a voice started then paused.

It was Dylan and her eyes were wide with shock. Massie turned scarlet and pulled her hand away almost immediately.

Derrick coughed, "Uh, hey Dylan."

Massie wanted to run to class, to run anywhere.

Dylan just shook her head, "About the movies? Let's just forget about it, okay?"

She rushed toward math class, quickly. Massie turned to Derrick, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Derrick...?" She had no idea what to say. Not only did Claire Lyonws know but so did Dylan Marvil. Massie and Derrick were officially screwed.

**a/n: short chapter, i know :/ but anyway, vote in the ballots and thanks so much to the people who reviewed the previous chapter! please tell me what you think and review? **


End file.
